When Duty Calls
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Co-written with AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn. After the bionic showdown, Leo drags his new family off to meet his old friend, Oliver. Unfortunately, they run into some old frie-enemies. Kaz/Jordan Oliver/Skylar Chase/Bree/Marcus
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys!" Cried Leo, walking into the lab "guess what."

"You found my watch?!" Cried Davenport.

He was still sore that Leo had left his watch at Marcus's house a month or two ago.

"No." Stated Leo.

"I liked that watch." Pouted Davenport

"Well," Stated Leo "At least Eddie's still here."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Stated Chase.

"Hey!" Cried Eddie, popping up on the screen "Don't go there!"

"Never mind!" Cried Leo "What I was going to say was that we're going to go visit my friend who I haven't seen in a really long time. We were best friends when we were little, but then I had to move. My mom just recently found his mom again and we're meeting up. Isn't that awesome!?"

"Cool." Stated Bree "So, when do we leave?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Wondered Adam

"I don't know." Shrugged Bree "Maybe one of them is cute."

"What about Owen?" Wondered Adam.

"What have i told you about that!?" Cried Bree "Don't bring up that dirty no good cheater's name ever again!"

And with that she rushed out. Though it was out of anger, or to hide her oncoming tears was unknown.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay." Sighed Chase, getting up.

"Okay." Stated Adam "Be careful though. Bree's scary when she's mad."

"I know." Said Chase "You're not the only one who's had to suffer her wrath."

"Oh yeah." Sighed Leo "we've all been there."

Chase rode up the elevator, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He didn't know why, but being alone with Bree gave him a strange tingly, happy feeling. When he got to the living room though, he realized he didn't know where she was.

"Hey, Tasha." He said "do you know where Bree is?"

"I'm not sure." Admitted Tasha "But I did see a flash run up the stairs."

"Thanks." Nodded Chase.

He quickly jogged up the stairs but walked more slowly when he got to the first level. He heard quiet crying coming from one of the rooms and he quietly knocked on the door.

"Bree?" He said

"Go away." Was her reply.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." He stated

"Go away!" She repeated, louder this time.

Chase sighed.

'_She probably just needs some time alone.' _He thought to himself.

He headed back downstairs and collapsed on the couch. Why did he dread the upcoming vacation?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter, so here it is. We don't own Lab Rats or Mighty Med. That was easy. Enjoy the next chapter everyone :)**

* * *

"Guys, I have the best news!" Oliver said, running into the school and meeting up with his best friends.

"Please don't tell me it's about another test grade! So you got an A! Not a big deal." Kaz said.

"No, not my test grade. Even though I did get an A on Mr. Leach's spanish test. But that's not the point. My friend from Mission Creek is coming down to visit!" Oliver said, with happiness in his voice.

"Great. That's the last thing we need. Another smart alick boy to run around the halls." Jordan said.

"No, he's not like that! His name is Leo, and he's into comic books and superheroes like me and Kaz." Oliver said, smiling at Kaz.

"Oliver, that's not such a good idea. She can find about, well you know." Skylar, or Connie said. Oliver sighed. He knew the risk of exposing Mighty Med's secret to Leo isf he came, but it was a risk worth taking.

"Will you calm down Sky-Connie?" Oliver said, catching himself. "He's not gonna find out."

"Find out what?" Gus asked. Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver looked at each other, clearly worried.

"That, uh, Oliver has an ingrown tonail. And has to go to the doctors and get it checked out." Kaz said. Oliver turned red and Skylar was trying hard not to hold back a laugh.

"Yes he does!" Skylar said, holding her hand out over he mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"Oh, I have one too! I can lend you a healing cream! Gus said. Oliver gave him a weird look.

"I, um, have my own healing cream." Oliver said, and Skylar couldn't handle it anymore. She was dying of laughter.

"The boy has an ingrown tonail! Why are you so inconsiderate, Conneticut?" Kaz said. He couldn't help but laugh along with Skylar.

"Can we get back to the topic please?" Oliver said, with clear annoyance.

"About your friend Leo, is he cute?" Jordan said. Kaz turned red.

"He is not cute! On what planet would a guy named Leo be cute?" Kaz asked.

"Fine then, geez." Jordan says, backing away.

"Umm, so about Leo, what is he like anyway?" Skylar says.

"He's like a short boy with an intrest in comic books." Oliver said.

"So he's like you?" Gus said. The group laughed again.

"Fine then, don't listen." Oliver crossed his arms and sighed, listening to the laughter of his friends.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review for the next chapter :)**


End file.
